


I Object

by eimeark



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimeark/pseuds/eimeark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Reid are about to marry. But someone isn't happy about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Object

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some of my fics from LJ over here. Written for the noah_who Douchefest Challenge 2010 on livejournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine :/
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :) Comments are much appreciated!

“You ready Mr. Snyder?”

“As I'll ever be Dr. Oliver.”

Luke beamed at Reid as he took his hand. He led Reid into the office where they took their place in front of the celebrant and all their friends and family.

“We are here today to celebrate the union between these two men. If any person objects to this union, speak now.”

Luke looked at Reid, fear in his eyes at the prospect of someone actually speaking. Luke felf Reid's hands clam up and he knew that Reid was feeling it too.

No one spoke.

Luke could feel Reid relax as soon as the celebrant began to speak again, his own fear diminishing.

“Let's move onto the vows. Reid, you'll go first.” Luke smiled at Reid, unbelieving of the fact that Reid was about to marry him. He listenened to the celebrant intently until he heard the words he had been longing to hear for so long.

“I do.”

Luke couldn't keep the Cheshire Cat style grin from his face. He couldn't wait to say those two words and make their marriage official.

“Do you, Luke Snyder, take this man, Reid Oliver, to be your husband?”

“I..”

Before Luke got to finish his sentence, he was interrputed by the doors of the office swinging open and a loud voice.

“I OBJECT.”

Luke was devastated. He didn't have to look around to see who the intruder was. The one, the only, Mr. Noah Mayer. Luke felt Reid's hand tighten around his own as they turned to face Noah.

“Noah, what are you doing here?”

“Luke, I can't let you do this. You're supposed to be with me, not him. What happened to 'we belong together.'”

Luke couldn't believe that he was hearing this. He and Noah had broken up over 4 years ago. They had tried to remain friends but Noah never could get over Luke amd it didn't work out. Luke was about to open his mouth to answer when Reid answered for him.

“You belong together? If you two were so madly in love with each other, then why did Luke suffer so much in your relationship?”

“Suffer? He didn't suffer. I was the one who had my heart broken.”

“Luke left you for a reason Noah, why don't you get off your high horse and get over it? Even now, after all these years, you're still the person that causes him so much pain.”

“Me? I helped him through one of the most difficult times of his life. He was paralysed, for Christs sake. Who made him walk? Me.”

“Yea, and who caused his paralysis? Your own father, Noah. And where were you when Luke was in the hospital? Drinking yourself into a stupour because you felt sorry for yourself. Your so called boyfriend was lying in a hospital bed being told he might never walk again and you thought you were a victim? That is so fucked up Noah.”

Luke looked between Reid and Noah in a complete daze. He had never seen Reid so protective. It felt kinda nice for a change, to have someone who loves him enough to put him first. He looked back at Noah, waiting for a respnse. He got none. Noah had the decency to look sheepish. But Reid wasn't fnished.

“And then, if you and Luke belonged together, why did you go and marry someone else, never mind a woman.”

Noah tried to defend himself but Reid cut him off.

“Oh no. Don't even try and say that it was the only way that Ameera could stay in the US. And don't say that Luke was ok with it, he wasn't. He was being Luke, the one that always tries to help other people and never himself. Oh, the list gets longer and longer. When your father escaped from prison and then 'died' after kidnapping Ameera, whose fault was it? Oh yes, let's blame Luke. He'll just take it.”

Luke could see the anger rising on Noah's face and tried to stop it.

“Reid, I...”

Reid wasn't listening.

“THEN, when you thought dear old dad was dead, you thought, oh, the best thing I can do now is honour him and enlist in the army. The very thing I've spent my whole life preventing. And when that doesn't work out, you come crying to Luke. ”

Luke looked down at his friends and family, horrified that this was happening in front of them. He turned back to the celebrant and smiled apologetically at him before turning back to Reid.

“Reid, it's lovely that you're sticking up for me, but it's ok. You don't need to fight my battles for me.”

“Oh, I'm not. This is all the stuff I've been wanting to say to Mr. Mayer here for a very long time. Your stunts during the election and when bad dad came back was seriously shitty. You didn't believe your boyfriend when he told you that his grandpa kissed him and you sided with Mason, your teacher that was trying to get into your pants. Good going there, Noah.”

Reid paused, looked at Noah, who looked as if he was about to blow up with anger, and looked back at Luke. Luke couldn't physically speak. It was as if he was paralysed. His love for Reid grew stronger than he ever thought possible in that moment. Reid turned back towards Noah,

“And the thing that gets to me most of all, is that you mess around with fireworks that you aren't trained to work with. They blow up in your face, and it's Luke's fault? Did Luke tamper with the fireworks? No. Did Luke force you onto that ladder? No. Did Luke make the fireworks blow up? No. So, why did you spend 5 months torturing him and blaming him for something that is entirely your fault. You seem to be incapable of admitting you were wrong. Do you know how many times I wished I was the blind one during this whole ordeal with you? That way, I wouldn't have had to watch you treat the man I love like shit.”

“Are you done?”

“Yes. Thanks to me you can now see the door. Use it.”

Luke looked at Noah. He looked devastated, like he just realised just how much he put Luke through in their relationship. He turned to leave, tail between his legs.

“Noah, wait.”

“Luke, for what it's worth, I'm sorry.”

“Noah, I forgive you. I love you and I will always love you but we were not right for each other.”

“And you and Reid are?”

Luke looked at Reid and smiled.

“More than I ever thought possible. You showed me that Noah. Now, can you please let go of us, find someone else to spend your life with, so that I can marry Reid.”

“I love you Luke.”

“I know. Now, please, go.”

Noah turned around and faced the crowd of people that had watched their whole interaction.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and walked out of the office.

Luke looked at Reid who looked livid. He took Reid's hand and turned to the celebrant.

“Sorry about that. Take two?”

The celebrant smiled and continued with the service.

“Do you, Luke Snyder, take this man, Reid Oliver, to be your husband?”

“I do.”


End file.
